Happily Shouting To The World
by waterrain
Summary: America was rather happy that at least Finland decided to not cease the repayments which brings America and Finland closer to togather, but will some events break them away from each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Anyway found out some interesting history between Finland and America. Please Review and Thank You.**

America sighed heavily to himself and he just could not believe the sudden collapse in the stock market. How was he to know it would happen and it just so sudden. No time to prepare anything and well almost everyone is upset. It was kind of understandable, but that knowledge did not make it any better and he had a feeling that the others will cease making payments. Which is why there is this meeting and for once America was really early for it along with feeling a bit depressed about it, but he might as well pretend nothing is wrong and see how this will go.

Of course America spaced out as soon as England started yelling various things, but America was only snapped out of when Finland declared that he shall keep on making repayments to the United States. That fact made America happy for at someone decided to not give up and he couldn't stop from smiling happily despite the fact everyone else decided to cease making payments due to the economic downturn also known as the Great Depression. He missed the shocked looks that almost everyone gave to Finland for America's mind was in the clouds.

After the meeting was over America noticed that Finland was still there and he decided to quickly run over to him before Finland decided to go back home. Finland blinked for he could not belive that America was racing towards him in such a quick manner and then he was smoothly swept into a tight hug by America, but it did not hurt him one bit as he was hugged by the overly happy America that was smiling brightly showing off all of his white teeth.

Finland thought to himself as America hugged him 'If Su-San had given me such a sudden hug then I would more than likely almost have a heart attack about it. Su-San means well, but he can be a bit imitating. America on the other hand I remember back when I first saw him and he was such a cute kid, but awfully shy always running away before I could really say anything to him. Time has changed, but America is I honestly do not know.'

He noticed how happy America looked despite everyone else stopping payments and that made Finland smile back at the smiling America who had just broke the hug.

"Thanks, Finland." America said loudly in a joyful voice and then kissed him on the right cheek before leaving while shouting out loudly to the whole world 'Finland did not give up!'.

He smiled while shaking his head lightly for America is still young and full of energy still having a long way to go. Finland walked away with his head held high and went back home while smiling. It was the start of his public diplomacy and the year was 1929. America was still cheering and he ran into an annoyed looking England who just shook his head at him while thinking to himself 'America, You are still such a child.'

"Hey, England. Finland, Did not give up." America stated in a matter fact voice and England just walked away annoyed while pondering to himself 'Why did Finland decide to keep on repaying America despite the economic downturn'.

"America is naive." England said while sighing heavily and wondering where he had went wrong with America.

**There will be more chapters.**

_**A Little History**_

**Finland was one of many European countries that, in the early 1920s, received loans from the U.S. Government.**

**In 1929, a sudden collapse in the stock market triggered the Great Depression, leading to a worldwide economic downturn. All but one country ceased making repayments to the United States. That country was Finland. **

**This period also marked the start of Finnish public diplomacy. Approximately three thousand articles were written in the U.S. about a Scandinavian country in the north of Europe that had repaid its debt to America. Even today, older generations of Americans who lived through the Great Depression remember the story of the trustworthy and honest Finns.**

**World War One Debts In 1931 the Hoover Moratorium provided for temporary cessation of all intergovernmental transfers to cope with the international banking crisis that accompanied the Great Depression. After the moratorium expired, the debtors found various excuses not to resume regular payments. **

**By 1934 every European nation except Finland had defaulted. Congress expressed its displeasure in April 1934 by passing the Johnson Debt Default Act, effectively prohibiting defaulting governments from further borrowing in American markets for several crucial years. American policy planners later drew an opposite lesson.**

**Finland received goodwill for decades for repaying its debt to the U.S. Secondly, part of the paid debt was converted into a fund to finance Finnish-American scientific and educational exchanges—the ASLA-Fulbright program. The fund, managed jointly by the U.S. and Finland, is certainly one of the most important and long-lasting investments in public diplomacy. It has opened invaluable contacts and international avenues for many Finnish scholars and scientists in the United States, and many Americans in Finland. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

America sighed happily to himself as he read the three thousand articles that his citizens had wrote about Finland's people and felt content. He was glad that his people know that Finland is honest and trustworthy. Maybe after this Depression then everyone else will pay him back and it would be marvelous. America smiled as he opened his door and seeing Finland there.

"Hey, Finland. I'm happy that you are here." America said cheerfully to Finland and he saw that he was smiling too not as big, but it was a slight smile. America hugged Finland and then held him tightly to his chest.

"Maybe when this Depression is over the others will resume payment." America said hopefully to Finland as he held onto him and then felt his hug being returned by Finland.

"You do realize that is a slim possibility." Finland said honestly to him and then he felt America slump into his arms like pudding. Finland sighed lightly and rubbed America's back in a comforting manner while still hugging America close to his chest.

"I know, but there is still a chance." America replied after a moment in a cheerful tone and that was when he pulled away from the hug while smiling brightly pretending not to be phased by the thought of no one else repaying. Finland just looked at America's hopeful blue eyes and saw that they still shined in hope, but he knew that the others are highly unlikely to repay America and personally he did not have the heart to get that through America's mind. Since Finland did not want America to be hurt and he will be there for him unlike the others who had been just waiting for the chance to slip away from their debts.

"No matter what, America. My people will repay you back." Finland stated firmly and then smiled when America's eyes lit up brightly. He gave America a chaste kiss on the lips and then watched as America blushed faintly. Finland walked away from the stunned America that stared after him with wide and innocent eyes. He smiled for America can be so adorable and unguarded at times. Some of America's citizens grew to love Finland's people more and praising loudly about how 'Honest and Trustworthy' Finnish people are for not giving up.

**There will be more chapters.**

_**A Little History**_

_**Approximately three thousand articles were written in the U.S. about a Scandinavian country in the north of Europe that had repaid its debt to America. Even today, older generations of Americans who lived through the Great Depression remember the story of the trustworthy and honest Finns.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank You.**

America and Finland met up various times to just talk about how things are going. Now the year is 1931 and America sighed heavily to himself for now he had to come to terms that it is highly doubtful that anyone will repay him, but still it is depressing and it was just a sinking feeling in his gut. He was a bit unhappy about the whole thing, but some things just pop up when you least expect it and the needed some time to recover from it. America went to his bed room and covered his sad face with his dark blue pillow. Finland walked into America's bedroom and he noticed that America had a pillow over his face.

"America." Finland said simply and watched as America slowly showed his face. He could tell America was sad and can tell that he is trying to look cheerful, but Finland saw through him clearly. America smiled brightly at Finland, but his blue eyes gave him away. Finland was no fooled by it at all and he was not upset with America knowing full well that he did not want to worry him, but yet wishing America would show how he honestly felt about things instead of always smiling no matter what occured. It can be painful to look at yet America did not know and Finland couldn't tell him.

"Hey, Finland. Nice to see you again." America managed to say and he did not look him in the eyes because America did not want Finland to see how sad he is right now. Finland walked closer and then sat on America's bed while looking tenderly at him. America bit his own lip and he did not know what to say since Finland was not replying right away or doing much of anything at the moment.

"Uh, everything is going alright." America said in a fake cheerful voice and then he was pulled into a kiss by Finland for a moment stunned at Finland's strength. His eyes were wide and he tried to ask Finland a question, but then America felt Finland tongue slip inside his mouth and he just closed his eyes to just going with the flow. Then Finland pulled away and noticed that America was breathless along with heavily blushing the sight made him smile lightly. After all America's body language is more honest than his words at time and Finland couldn't look away from him since right now America looked so cute.

"It is awful to be dishonest about things." Finland said calmly and then briefly thought to himself 'Maybe I over did it', but he had America's full attention and now maybe America will be honest with him at least in private. His hand was gently on America's right cheek and then placed a quick kiss on the left cheek before pulling away from him.

"Well, I'm use to not showing how I really feel. I do not want anyone to feel sad." America muttered and Finland sighed lightly to himself. He moved smoothly and had himself laid on top of America and just held him nothing else just quietly supporting him until they both fell asleep. Finland was still repaying America and in return America was overly happy about it.

"You're the best, Finland." America said sleepily before falling asleep and Finland merely nodded before drifting off.

**There will be more chapters.**

_**A Little History**_

**World War One Debts In 1931 the Hoover Moratorium provided for temporary cessation of all intergovernmental transfers to cope with the international banking crisis that accompanied the Great Depression. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank You. Waring ****Implied sex between Finland and America.**

America was inside his house and he was depressed about how everyone expect for Finland made up excuses not to resume the regular payments. He still remembers every single one of their excuse along with England lecturing him and going on about stuff. America bit his lip and wondered why this happened at all.

"They really must hate me." America muttered sadly and then sighed heavily to himself before heading to his bedroom planning to sleep in since there is no meeting tomorrow. Finland walked inside of America's home and he knew that America was disappointed. He thought for a moment and then headed to America's bedroom making sure to knock first.

"Come in." America said in a neutral tone and he already knew it was Finland by the way he had knocked on the door. Finland noticed that America's eyes were slightly watery and he made no comment on it. Sometimes words are not needed and he walked to America's bed. Finland knew what America needed and no one else will do it since they are cowards or in denial or afraid of being rejected.

America blinked in confusion when he felt Finland on his hips and looking down at him with such a gentle face. Then he closed his eyes when Finland's lips came closer and America felt the tender kiss. Finland kissed America and he mentally smiled when America responded by kissing him back unlike the previous time.

It was a short battle with their tongues and Finland won. America accepted it and allowed himself to be gently taken by Finland who made sure to careful since it was America's first time along with wanting it to be special for America. America was not ashamed at making noises of pleasure with what Finland did to him and Finland was proud along with being pleased at what he can do to America. Finland and America both enjoyed it. Afterwards America and Finland held each other both of them unashamed of being naked along with not feeling ashamed of what just happened. Finland's legs wrapped around America's hips and feeling America's strong arms around his waist. They felt content and nothing else really mattered.

"You know Finland. As long as I have you on my side. The others not paying me back is alright." America whispered softly and then he was kissed tenderly by Finland. America smiled happily and he felt as if he could just fly. Finland smiled gently and he held onto America.

"America you are beautiful." Finland stated honestly and he watched as America blushed. He knew none of the other Nations have treated America so gently or softly along with not being seeing how America could blush so cutely. Finland smiled and knew that the other Nations were missing out, but personally he did not mind for right now he had America to himself.

**There will be more chapters.**

**A Little History**

**After the moratorium expired, the debtors found various excuses not to resume regular payments. By 1934 every European nation except Finland had defaulted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Thank You Hikari Heartache, NiceCupOfTea, and PianoIsLove for reviewing. **

**Implied sex between Finland And America.**

Finland's arms were wrapped around America's torso and he laid on top of him with his lips on America's warm neck. He listened to the soft and breathless moans that America made without feeling shame. Finland smiled to himself and feeling a little proud about being able to have America making those cute sounds of enjoyment.

America stretched his neck and he felt Finland's kissing his neck tenderly. He wanted to forget having to tell the other Nations about the Johnson Debt Default Act and just stay in bed with Finland, but sometimes life can be so unfair. Luckily the meeting will not be for a few more hours and America could not think much after that for Finland decided to go lower with his lips.

"Finland." America moaned happily and he could not say any other word. He enjoyed the feeling of Finland's firm hand on his hips and keeping him for buckling, but also loving what Finland can do with his talented mouth. America was not taken from behind and he was on his back with legs parted enough for Finland to do the final deed.

"Finland." America moaned breathlessly and his eyes were half way closed in sheer bliss. Finland smiled in pure happiness before kissing America on the lips passionately making it where the moans could not be heard and slowly exploring America's warm mouth. After everything was done and over with they cleaned up. Well Finland and America were almost late to the meeting, but they made it just barely on time. The other Nations were displeased at the Johnson Debt Defeat Act and there was some yelling going on against America about it, but Finland just watched it calmly and he knew that America would need to be comforted after this meeting. He did not mind one bit about it and just held America's hand under the table where none of the angry Nations could see it.

"I will not give up on you, America." Finland whispered softly and he felt America squeeze his hand a little tighter.

"You're the best, Finland." America whispered back and he wanted the meeting to be over quickly, but it seemed as if time was slowing down instead of speeding up. He was glad that Finland was still with him and that means a lot to him since otherwise America would feel very depressed at the fact no one would be on his side. Finland gently caressed America's hand under the table and he noticed a faint blush on America's cheeks, but no one else noticed at all expect for Finland. The year was 1934 and it was in the month of April.

**Congress expressed its displeasure in April 1934 by passing the Johnson Debt Default Act, effectively prohibiting defaulting governments from further borrowing in American markets for several crucial years.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank You for reviewing.**

**There will be more chapters. **

**To answer your question on my dad's side I'm part Finnish, Swedish, Irish, and American Indian while on my mom's side I'm part German, Irish, Welsh, Scottish, English (From England), Cherokee, Comanche, and French. ****I was born in The United States Of America as were my mom and my dad along with their parents. I'm not sure how far back it goes at the moment, but I plan to ask. ****So all in all it is pretty mixed and not one hundred percent sure how far back any of it goes. Hopefully that answers your question.**

**On a random note to me Pepsi tastes sweet and I love it a lot. I timed myself, I can drink a whole can of cold Pepsi in one minute and thirty seconds, but I have been working on trying to get to just a minute. Dr Pepper tastes salty while Coke Cola tastes bitter and to be honest I do not like them too much, but I can handle having one once a month.**

America leaned back into Finland's arms and he felt at peace as if everything was alright, but not voicing that out loud for it was not needed to say it to him. For he was positive that Finland was feeling the same way and America smiled happily to himself.

"Finland, Read a scary book to me." America said happily to Finland and he smiled when he received a soft hug from him.

"Alright, I will read it to you." Finland replied calmly and he did not mind that afterwards every single time that America cling to him tightly while looking having such wide eyes. Of course he always comforted him and without fail stays up until America falls asleep in his arms. It feels wonderful to be needed and wanted by someone. America listened as Finland was reading the scary book, he was afraid, but it didn't stop him from thinking briefly 'Finland is great at doing voices and making it seem really real'.

America did not ask Finland to stay up until he falls asleep or to hold onto him until he wakes up in the morning. For he does not have to since Finland already knows and understands him so very well. America was still feeling a bit afraid and shaky after the scary book, but Finland was able to calm him down and he managed to fall asleep while thinking happily 'He does not fall asleep before me'.

"You are adorable." Finland whispered softly and he held America closer to his bare chest while looking down at that blond hair which Finland knows for a fact is rather soft. Before he fell asleep, Finland carefully placed a soft kiss onto the top of America's hair, and then went to sleep with a smile on his face. It did not change anything really when American policy planners later drew an opposite lesson to the Johnson Debt Default Act for there was no big change.

**American policy planners later drew an opposite lesson.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank You. Heavily Implied sex between America and Finland. Thinking about doing a detailed sex scene and bumping the rating to a M, but not one hundred percent sure at the moment.**

**Warning Personal Note**

**My last name is Tiitto and a lot of people mispronounce it or spell it wrong or doing both of those things, but sometimes they say it correctly and yet sound hesitant about it as if unsure. There are many ways to misspell it along with saying it wrong and it happens every single school year ever since the first day I went to school. It occurs throughout the school year for example when a Substitute Teachers doing the role call mispronounce my last name that is when some of my classmates say 'Her last name is Tiitto' before I could even speak. **

**At times I have to correct the Teachers on the spelling of my last name despite being in the classroom for a few months. Well some teachers just give up and call me by my first name. For the most part my classmates love saying my last name. I know that for a fact since they have told me plus telling me the reason 'It is fun and catchy to say'. Quite a few of them call me by last name instead of my first name or saying both my first and last name. No one in the school has the last name Tiitto and it has been that way since forever expect of course when my older sister was in school, but she was five grade levels above me.**

Finland listened as America happily told him about his plan about putting part of the paid debt into a fund that will finance a Finnish-American scientific and educational exchange and it would also be giving proof to the world without saying a word about their relationship, but America did not mention the later reason and yet Finland knew it without him saying a word about it. He was slightly amused at seeing how America faintly blushed and had hand motions while explaining it to him.

"Sounds cool, right?" America managed to ask and then he just looked at Finland with wide blue eyes which strongly resembled a puppy at that moment. He smiled brightly when Finland hugged him tightly and America returned the hug eagerly. For sometimes words are not needed and the actions expressed more than any words. America kissed Finland on the lips tenderly and feeling as if he was flying when Finland kissed him back. He felt one of Finland's hand on the back of his head and caressing his hair, but also feeling one of Finland's arms wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer.

"You are so cute." Finland muttered softly and then smiled lightly after seeing America blushing at the complainant. He noticed how America struggled to force the blush away, but it took a few moments and a bit of light coughing. It was a little amusing how America could get so embarrassed about the truth and looking so very adorable, but Finland was not shallow and he cared more about than America's good looks no matter how cute and puppy like he looked that made someone just to cuddle him.

"You're a hero Finland just like me." America said calmly after managing to finally get his blushing under control and no one else can make him blush like Finland since he knew that Finland meant it unlike some others. Finland did not need to be Thanked for it was the honest to goodness truth and he could tell that America felt the same way. America and Finland both stripped each other of their outfits before heading towards the bed.

"America." Finland said calmly as he laid on the bed flat on his back while America was still standing and looking puzzled until Finland made some hand signals which left America's cheeks burning red in embracement. He smiled gently and waited patiently for America's verbal response or an action.

",But." America started to say, but he went quiet when he looked into Finland's lustful eyes that left his blue eyes wide in shock. He did not want to hurt Finland by messing up and it appears to America that Finland didn't care about the possibility.

"I can handle it." Finland managed to reply in a calm and firm voice. He wanted to feel America and then they could truly be sharing each others bodies. Finland could tell that America was feeling a little anxious and he decided to give him some help. His legs were already open and he had a firm grip on America's hips slowly easing him inside.

"Move." Finland managed to say and then after a few moments he groaned America 'Faster'. Finland groaned in pleasure while America breathlessly moaned and panted expressing how he was feeling very clearly by the sounds he made. After everything was done America was left blushing and Finland was smiling. He wrapped his legs around America's hips and then placed a light kiss on his lips.

"How was I? Did it hurt?" America managed to ask and he looked at Finland with pleading blue eyes. It had sounded like Finland had enjoyed it a lot because of all the groans and basically saying to him in a some what demanding 'Faster' along with 'More', but America wanted the honest trust and knew Finland would tell have the truth.

"Practice makes perfect and it was nothing that I couldn't handle, America." Finland replied gently and then he begun to rub against America while watching as those cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He had his turn and America could only react by making sounds not able to make words. Finland smiled softly and he knew that America was already tired, but maybe over time America will build up more endurance.

"You are really good, Finland. I'll do my best." America muttered sleepily into his ear and fell asleep laying close by Finland's body. Finland smiled and held him closer to his chest before closing his eyes. America and Finland felt at peace as they slept blissfully in each others arms.

**Finland received goodwill for decades for repaying its debt to the U.S. Secondly, part of the paid debt was converted into a fund to finance Finnish-American scientific and educational exchanges—the ASLA-Fulbright program. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank You. Implied sex between America and Finland. There will be more chapters.**

America sighed heavily and he really wanted to help out his allies, but right now his boss is all about staying out of it and staying neutral. He wanted to help Finland out with that Winter War business, but America figured that Finland could handle himself and of course there was the fact of Finland not asking him for help. Plus his boss wanted to stay out wars and America felt anxious hoping that Finland will win.

It was the year 1940 and the month was March when Finland came to visit America. His expression was of pure exhaustion and he was walking slowly towards America. America's blue eyes widened in shock and he ran to Finland making it before Finland hit the floor.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help enough." America whispered in a depressed voice and feeling his heart ache at the sight of Finland looking so worn out. Finland was on America's lap and he reached up to wipe away America's tears that were silently falling down his pale cheeks. America held Finland up and close to his chest.

"I lost some of my territory to Russia and I lost the war. However Russia and I came to an agreement. It is the Moscow Peace Treaty." Finland muttered softly and he accepted America's warm embrace.

"How much?" America managed to ask calmly and he was silently hoping that it was not a lot.

"About 35,000 km²." Finland replied and he could tell that America looked highly confused. He managed to smile despite feeling so very tired and then went on to say. "Which is about nine percent of my territory."

America's eyes went wide and then he gapped at Finland in shock. He held him closer and then laid his head on Finland's blond hair.

"At least you are still alive to fight another day." America muttered quietly and trying to give Finland some comfort.

"I know what I have to do, America." Finland said tiredly and sadly, but it must be done.

"You are going to get help from Germany." America replied quietly and he felt the quiet nod.

"He has occupied Denmark and Norway." Finland stated wearily and then he fell asleep in America's arms that held him so gently. After Finland went to sleep that was when America softly yawned and then fell asleep. Not caring that currently they are sleeping on the dark blue carpet and at least it was clean. The next morning both America and Finland woke up at the same time which was around lunch time.

"Finland, I want to show you around all day today before you have to leave tomorrow." America said cheerfully and he wanted to cheer Finland up. It did not take them long to get dressed and ready to go out. Their outfits were casual and none too fancy. America held Finland's hand and dragged him to the Dairy Queen.

"Alright, Finland. This is a Dairy Queen and it was founded by Gramps McCullough just sort of recently, but the food tastes really good." America said calmly and then he smiled at Finland widely. America managed to pay before Finland even had a chance and they quietly enjoyed their meal. It was a comfortable quiet not the calm before the storm or the awkward kind of quietness. Afterwards Finland and America just walked through the park just enjoying the scenery. Before they knew it night time had arrived and America cheerfully lead Finland by the hand to the Movie Theater. America quickly paid for two tickets for Chamber Of Horrors and Finland smiled lightly in amusement for he knew that it would be a horror film.

Finland loved and enjoyed every single second of America clinging onto him. He had to tell Germany that he accepts and having to deal with stuff that is occurring with his Citizens, but for now Finland plans to enjoy his time with America fully. All too soon the film ended and they walked to America's house. As soon as they arrived inside of America's bedroom that was when they stripped each other of their outfits and Finland fell on top of America onto the bed. This time they made love to each other for several hours and it was full of passion. Finland was gentle and soft when he made love with America. However America was rougher and that is only because Finland wanted it by saying 'I want it Rough' otherwise he would have been gentle with making love with Finland. Afterwards they both had a bath together and then went to sleep after drying off.

"This is not good bye. I will be back." Finland muttered softly to America and wiped away his tears. He held him close to his chest and then gave America a soft kiss on the lips. Finland walked away and did not turn back to look at America for he knew that those blue eyes were full of tears. His heart was clenched, but he had to do this for his people and America will always be in his heart.

**1940 Dairy Queen was founded by Gramps McCullough in Joliet, IL. **

**The Door with Seven Locks**** is a ****1940****black-and-white****British**** film, created and released shortly after the ****British Board of Film Censors**** lifted its mid-1930s ban on the importation of ****supernatural****-themed and ****horror genre films****. Released in the ****United States**** by ****Monogram Pictures**** under the title ****Chamber of Horrors****, it was the second ****Edgar Wallace**** film adaptation to arrive in the United States, the first being ****The Human Monster****[1]**** (a.k.a. ****The Dark Eyes of London****) starring ****Béla Lugosi**** (released 1939).**

**After the war began in Europe in 1939, ****people**** in the Americas were divided on whether their countries should take part or stay out. Most Americans hoped the Allies would win, but they also hoped to keep the United States out of war. The ****isolationists****, wanted the country to stay out of the war at almost any cost. Another group, the interventionists, wanted the United States to do all in its power to aid the Allies. Canada declared war on Germany almost at once, while the United States shifted its policy from neutrality to preparedness. It began to expand its ****armed forces****, build defense plants, and give the Allies all-out aid short of war. **

**President ****Franklin D. Roosevelt**** called upon the United States to be "the great arsenal of democracy," and supply war materials to the Allies through sale, lease, or loan. The ****Lend-Lease**** bill became law on March 11, 1941. During the ****next four years****, the U.S. sent more than $50 billion worth of war materiel to the Allies. **

_**In the Winter War, Finland negotiated for aid from **__**Great Britain**__**, **__**France**__** and **__**Sweden**__**. The two major powers sent some material aid, the most important being modern fighters that arrived just as the war was ending. Great expectations had been placed on Sweden as many hoped they would join the war on Finland's side. In the end aid was limited to materials, money and volunteers. Despite sending one third of its fighters and the largest volunteer contingent from a single country during the 20th century, failure to fulfill the high early expectations created resentment in Finland, noticeable in the countries' otherwise close relations to this day.**_

_**By March 1940, sheer exhaustion led to the situation where both parties were willing to negotiate for a peace treaty. The Finnish Army was running out of even the most basic material, and the Soviet Union wanted to end the costly war that had become an international embarrassment. Nevertheless, Finland was the loser and in the **__**Moscow Peace Treaty**__**, the Finns had to make significant territorial concessions. The total area lost was 35,000 km² (approximately 9% of the Finnish territory.**_

_**In spite of the great publicity, Finland received little effective military help. The Swedish unit with Norwegians thrown in was the only significant foreign unit to see action. The volunteer movement made greater impact on psychological front: the Finnish people felt that they had not been totally abandoned although the sympathy without action generated some somber comments among Finns. The fact that little effective military help managed to reach Finland was in turn proof that the Western democracies could not give any guarantees for Finland's freedom. This was even more evident when soon after the Winter War Germany occupied Denmark and Norway thus effectively cutting any routes from Finland to the West. This in turn was one factor in forcing Finland to accept German help against the Soviet threat. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You for reviewing.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank You. **

It was the year 1941 and the month was December. America yelled, screamed, and he felt just so much anger from his Citizen's, but after several hours it was not as bad. Afterwards his throat felt raw and now only feeling empty and depression at how many lives were cut short. America laid on his bed and he looked at the burn marks on his body knowing that after a few days will vanish, but the pain that he felt emotionally will take longer to heal.

The pain of his beloved Citizens will take a long time to heal and he knew what will happen. His boss will give the order and they will wage war with Japan. America blinked to himself and tried to fight against the tears. Japan was his friend, but now considered enemy. America knew more life will be lost, more pain, and suffering. To be honest he did not like war, but if it is to protect his people then so be it. America bit his lip and he wondered why did it happen, but found no answer.

"I feel so alone." America whispered to himself and he tried to keep his tears from falling down. Finland entered America's bedroom and he has not seen America in a while due to things popping up. However Finland managed to sneak away and he knew America needed him. He looked at America and saw him near tears.

"Finland?" America asked quietly and he looked at him straight in the eyes. Finland walked over and held America in his arms. He felt America's face on his shoulder and feeling his shoulder becoming wet with tears. Finland did not let go and he felt his heart break knowing that shortly once again he must go back before Germany notices. America lifted his face up and Finland kissed the tears that were still left not caring about it tasting bitter. He cupped America's cheek and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"You have to go back." America whispered and he felt like it would be too soon, but it would be selfish to keep Finland here.

"Yes. It is the only way to reclaim my land." Finland said calmly and softly to America who looked slightly better.

"Do your best." America muttered and he hugged Finland tightly. Finland returned the hug and then took a deep breath before replying.

"You too, America. Good luck." Finland replied quietly and then placed a gentle kiss on America's cheek before leaving. He wanted to reclaim his lands from Russia and wishing that the war would be over soon. America watched as Finland left and he knew that Finland would not look back, but he already knew the reason without even being told. America touched his lips and he knew that everything will work out in the end.

"I wonder if England knows about Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor?" America asked himself quietly and he managed to go to sleep. His dreams were not dreams at all only nightmares, but America managed to hold on knowing that he must have sleep in order to be strong and able. America held on to his pillows as he slept and it was full of tossing and turning. He wished that Finland was here with him, but knew that he couldn't keep him here for it would be selfish for Finland has his own problems to worry about. America's mind kept on replaying the attack over and over again. The death of his citizens and feeling the sheer heartache of everything.

**A little bit of History **

**Attack on Pearl Harbor December 7 1941**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You for reviewing. **

**Please Review and Thank you.**

America sighed heavily to himself and he really hopes that Finland would be alright. A lot of Nations were declaring war on Finland, but at least his boss did not declare war on Finland and it was a bit of a relief. His Boss had declared war against Japan and America just hoped that everything will turn out alright.

"Wars going on almost everywhere and it is a mad house. It is all so confusing and everything is a complete mess." America stated to himself and he paced around his bedroom. He can still remember those nightmares from last night, but today England will be visiting him. America knew it was to check up on him and see how he is doing. It is December 8th 1941 and yesterday was Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor. America wished this was all just a nightmare, but it is one hundred true and no amount of pitching will prove it to be false.

He tried to not think about it, but the burn marks were still there and very slowly healing. America bit his lip and he knew that his tears will not bring back those that were killed, but it was hopeless to try and keep it locked up inside of himself.

"I wish Finland was here." America muttered softly to himself and then sat down on his bed. His blue eyes were shimmering with tears and he had his head lowered looking down at his shaking hands. Shaking with anger and sadness at what happened to his beloved Citizens. He did not hear the quiet opening of his door and soundless footsteps, but then America felt someone hugging him and for a moment thought it was Finland. However after a moment knew it was England and felt a small amount of disappointment, but at least he was not alone.

"My boss declared war on Japan yesterday too just to let you know." England muttered and he held America to his chest. America did not reply and not trusting his voice to speak for it might crack. He simply nodded and America did not keep track of how long England held him. America was reminded of back when he was living with England before gaining his freedom and leaving him. He remembered on how England comforted him after watching a horror movie and being nice to him.

Of course America would never ever say it out loud, but he thought of England as an older brother and no way would he ever tell England. He fell asleep in England's arms and this time he remembered the past of before he was free from England. A time before the revolutionary war even started and before everything changed forever. Where everything was no so horribly confusing and life was more simple.

"I love you, America." England whispered quietly and he knew America's Citizens thought highly of Finland's people. England sighed heavily and then thought calmly to himself 'It is because Finland paid off all of his debt to America.'

England's tears fell quietly onto America's blonde hair and he was laying down with America in his arms close to his breaking heart on America's large bed. He decided to close his eyes and just like every single night of his life remembering the past before America left him.

England knew in the morning America would fake a smile and pretend that everything is alright, but he knew the truth and also knowing it kept America from breaking completely. England would go along with it and he knew America knew that he knew, but they never really do talk about it and it was better off that way for now until a lot more time has passed. He wished that he was more brave, but his heart still aches from when America left him and that wound still has not healed.

**Finland and Western Allies**

**The Continuation War represents the only case of a genuinely democratic state participating in World War II on the side of the Axis powers, albeit without being a signatory of the Tripartite Pact. **

**The United Kingdom declared war on Finland on 6 December 1941, Finnish Independence Day, with Canada and New Zealand declaring war on Finland on 7 December, and Australia and South Africa declaring war on 8 December. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I'm thinking about changing the title of my Fanfic.**

**Thank You for reviewing.**

**Heavily Implied Sex Scene Between America and Finland.**

_Memories _

**Please Review and Thank you.**

America watched as England left and once more he was alone. He wondered how Finland was doing, but knew that right now Finland was busy and America did not want to distract him. America sighed heavily to himself and then smiled lightly when he remembered October 3 1941.

_On that day he had visited Finland and told him 'You did Great, Finland'. Afterwards both of them went to Finland's bedroom and they stripped each other from their outfits. America kissed Finland on the lips passionately and explored his whole mouth, but afterwards Finland took control and returned the kiss eagerly. He lowered his lip's to America's neck and went on to mark him while trying to not cause any kind of bruising. America moaned softly and then gasped in pleasure when he felt Finland's tongue licking his perky nipples. Finland moved his hand over America's firm bottom and had some of his finger's prepare America for his next action._

_America's legs parted and he arched back into Finland's fingers. He moaned 'Finland' and that was when he felt the entrance of Finland inside of him. It was enjoyable and Finland was gentle as he made love to America. Afterwards, Finland laid down and his legs were parted. America was about to prepare Finland, but then he saw him shake his head._

"_I want you, now." Finland said calmly and his eyes were half lidded as he looked at the blushing faintly America. America pouted for a moment, but then had his length near Finland's hole and decided like always to enter slowly. However Finland held his hips and had him go inside quicker. Finland and America did this the whole night. Switching turns and enjoying the moment for America would have to go back home in the afternoon. It was morning and they fell asleep holding each other. America and Finland when they woke up both had a shower together. _

"_Finland Please Do not go farther into Russia's territory. I don't want you to be hurt." America managed to say calmly to Finland and he knew that Finland will in face go farther into Russia's territory, but at least he tried._

"_I have to America you already know why. I will not die, but I know that I will be hurt." Finland said honestly and trustfully to America. He kissed America tenderly on the lips and his hand caressed America's cheek. Finland saw America's blue eyes slightly watery, but he did not say a word and just kissed them away._

"_I will be back, America." Finland muttered softly into America's eye and hugged him together._

"_You're the best, Finland." America whispered and then kissed Finland on the lips lightly. America was almost late getting back home, but he made it._

America blinked his eyes and he knew that right now he needed a cold shower. He really misses Finland and wishes he was here, but America can wait. America went and had a cold shower. He dried himself off and then dressed himself for the day. There was still burn marks, but not as bad and then he looked into the mirror practicing his smile for today. America was anything, but happy and yet he decided to keep on smiling make others wonder why.

**Finland and Western Allies**

**The United States Secretary of State Cordell Hull did congratulate the Finnish envoy on 3 October 1941 for the liberation of Karelia but warned Finland not to go in to Soviet territory; furthermore the US did not declare war on Finland when they went to war with the Axis countries and, together with UK, approached Stalin in the Tehran Conference to acknowledge Finnish independence.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I'm thinking about changing the title of my Fanfic.**

**Thank You PianoIsLove and Hikari Heartache for reviewing. Receiving Reviews are my fuel just like Vodka is Russia's fuel.**

**Please Review and Thank you.**

America walked into Dairy Queen and he was surprised to see England inside. England turned around and he saw America just standing there gapping. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at being caught red handed by America, but most all by America just gawking as if he had six heads just for eating at Dairy Queen's.

"Quit blood gawking. You are such an idiot." England snapped after a moment and his blush was under control now. America blinked and then smiled brightly before walking over towards him.

"Hey, England. I can't believe you are eating here." America managed to say before laughing and England's cheeks turned red.

"Fine, I will be leaving." England snapped angrily, but then America grabbed his arm and looked at him with those damnable puppy dog eyes. He huffed and then sat back down.

"England, Why did you declare war on Finland?" America asked in a serious voice and he looked at England with curious eyes.

"Obviously, I knew you would not declare it. In case you forgot Russia is an ally. So I had to call it and stop gapping like a bloody fish already." England said calmly and he glared at America.

"England, Thank You." America said suddenly and then gave him a hug. England was blushing and he was thankful that America did not see. America was so happy that he did not have to declare war on Finland and it is all thanks to England.

"America, You can let me go." England managed to say and he felt somewhat sad when America let him go, but he was the one who had to tell him to let go and always the one to push America away. After all England did not want to have his heart broken to pieces again and he was afraid of rejection.

"I wonder how Finland is doing right now?" America asked England, but then he was confused when England did not answer him and just left. "Where are you going, England?"

England sighed heavily as he walked away from America and decided to just leave without saying a word. America sulked for a moment, but then his food arrived and he tried to forget the sad look on England's face before he walked away by eating.

**Finland and Western Allies**

**Despite Finland's contributions to the German cause, the Western Allies had ambivalent feelings, torn between residual goodwill for Finland and the need to accommodate their vital ally, the Soviet Union. As a result, Britain declared war against Finland, but the United States did not. With few exceptions, there was no combat between these countries and Finland, but Finnish sailors were interned overseas. In the United States, Finland was denounced for naval attacks made on American ****Lend-Lease**** shipments, but received approval for continuing to make payments on its World War I debt throughout the ****inter-war period****.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I watched the video on youtube and it was pretty good. I looked up listened to APH Hetalia Finland posted by Skadipirate on youtube as I wrote this chapter. It is pretty good and on the top of it is English subtitles. **

**Please Review and Thank you.**

America wanted the war to be over, but it is not over yet and he knew this one would be a long one. He sighed lightly and hoped that England would not be too badly hurt. America knew Finland would be alright and stuff like that, but England can be reckless at times. Well to be honest he was worried about Finland and hoped everything turns out alright.

"America, I lost three of the aircrafts." England said suddenly and America was surprised for he did not even hear him entering his room.

"Huh?" America asked in a confused voice and his eyebrows were raised.

"It was on Finland's soil, but the attack was on Germany's ships and it was to show support to Russia. I do not want to talk about it." England stated flatly and then America blinked.

"Is Finland doing alright?" America asked smoothly and England sighed heavily to himself for that is what America has always asked him for the last few months.

"Yes. Stop bloody worrying about him." England said coldly to America and he forgot that America has been a bit sensitive since Japan's attack. England bit his lip and saw America's blue eyes tear up slightly. He wanted to see America's goofy and happy smile again, but England knew it would only be fake for now until the end of the war.

"I'm sorry, but Finland has a lot of people after him and people being declared war on him. He only wants his land back from, Russia. Is that so bad, England? Is it?" America asked in a somewhat broken voice and England mentally swore to himself for almost always screwing up when it is involves America. He saw America's face tilt down and knowing that tears were rolling down those pale cheeks. England walked forward and then lifted America's head up. His hand on America's left cheek cupping it and he looked into those depressed blue eyes. England refuses to take advantage of America and decided to give him a kiss on the right cheek.

"Come on, America. Everything will be alright. Let's go to that Dairy Queen and I'll be buying our meal." England said calmly and he wiped away America's tears. America nodded and then smiled brightly before saying excitedly about what he wanted to eat.

England would buy everything a hundred times over if it meant America smiling and talking happily, but he did not tell America. He knew in his heart that America was halfway faking that smile, but it was better than seeing tears rolling down America's cheeks. Anything was better than seeing America looking so vulnerable and depressed for England knew he would be half way tempted to take advantage of him. England paid for the meal and he just watched America eating quickly. The walk to America's home was mainly America talking and talking while England listened for the most part.

"Thanks, England." America said in a soft voice and then hugged England tightly. He did not see how England blushed and how England's eyes looked somewhat hopeful. America let go of him and then smiled brightly. England watched as America left and he still felt worried about him, but he had to leave just like always and that was one of the reasons why America left him. He did not tell America about how much he was attacked or any of that sort for America had other things to worry about. England bit his lip and he was a bit worried. Mentally debating whether or not to enter America's house.

America was inside the bathroom and he felt sick. The towel seat was up and America threw up everything that he had in his stomach. He lost track of time and his throat felt raw. America coughed and then had a small glass of water. Lately he has been throwing up and America knew it was because of the war. It made him feel sick and those nightmares have grown worse by the night. America tried ignoring it and avoiding it, but it followed him and haunted him. He closed his eyes and felt completely alone.

"I hate this feeling." America muttered to himself and he was on the ground near the toilet. He made sure to flush it before the smell reeked up the whole entire bathroom and America shakily stood up from the clean floor. He washed his face and looked into the mirror. America faked a smile and then walked into his bedroom.

"England?" America whispered in surprise and then he noticed that England looked upset.

"How long has this been happening? Why the bleeding hell did you not tell me?" England asked angrily and he was more upset with himself than America.

"You were busy." America replied quietly and then looked away from him. England sighed to himself and then decided it was best to remain calm.

"I'm sorry about declaring war on Finland. I warned Finland several times to cease with the offensive against Russia, but it was useless. My boss is mainly after Germany." England said calmly and noticed that America looked at him with wide eyes.

",but what if you or Finland are killed?"

"It will take more than this war to defeat me, America. Finland can handle himself and keep on surviving. So stop torturing yourself with those thoughts of us being killed." England said firmly and he watched as America nodded his head. He held America close to his chest and felt more at peace.

"Now stop being such a bloody idiot." England muttered and then kissed America on the top of his blond hair. America and England were under the covers. England still having his arms around America's hips and holding him to his chest.

"I miss Finland." America said quietly and he felt safer. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep listening to England's strong heartbeat. At least America would know that England is alive and well until he had to leave again just like in the past.

"I know you do, America." England replied in a forced calm voice and he fell asleep holding America. America's nightmares were less and that is due to England being there for him holding onto him firmly. He knew that England is still alive and not dead like in his nightmares. England woke up and he saw America shaking.

"No, Finland can't be dead." America whispered in a horror filled voice in his sleep and he started to toss, but England held onto him.

"No, Finland is alive. He is bloody alive and fighting Russia." England said firmly and then felt America relax into his arms. He sighed heavily to himself and decided to stay up just in case America had another nightmare. It was July 31 1941 and the war was still going on.

**Finland and Western Allies **

**A Bit Of History**

**The best-known British action on Finnish soil was a ****Swordfish**** attack on German ships in the Finnish harbour of ****Petsamo**** on 31 July 1941. This attack achieved little except the loss of three British aircraft, but it was intended as a demonstration of British support for its ****Soviet**** ally. Later in 1941, ****Hurricanes**** of ****No. 151 Wing RAF**** based at Murmansk provided local air cover for Soviet troops and fighter escorts for Soviet bombers. The British contribution to the war was occasional but significant.**

**Finnish radio intelligence**** is said to have participated effectively in German actions against British convoys to ****Murmansk****. Throughout the war, German aircraft operating from airfields in northern Finland made attacks on British air and naval units based in Murmansk and ****Archangelsk****.**

**Diplomatic relations between the United Kingdom and Finland were severed on August 1, 1941, after the British bombed German forces in the Finnish city of ****Petsamo****. The United Kingdom repeatedly called on Finland to cease its offensive against the Soviet Union, and on December 6, 1941, declared war on Finland, although no other military operations followed. **

**War was never declared between Finland and the United States, though relations were severed between the two countries in 1944 as a result of the ****Ryti-Ribbentrop Agreement****. **

**Finland maintained command of its armed forces and pursued its war objectives independently of Germany. Finland refused German requests to participate in the ****Siege of Leningrad****, and also granted asylum to Jews, while Jewish soldiers continued to serve in its army.**

**After Soviet offensives were fought to a standstill, Ryti's successor as president, Marshall Mannerheim, dismissed the agreement and opened secret negotiations with the Soviets, which resulted a ceasefire on September 4 and the ****Moscow Armistice**** on September 19, 1944. Under the terms of the armistice, Finland was obligated to expel German troops from Finnish territory, which resulted in the ****Lapland War****. In 1947, Finland signed a ****peace treaty**** with the Allied powers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I was listening to [APH] Russia's Lullaby posted by animecookie on youtube as I wrote this chapter. Along with listening to APH Russia (Sad Song) posted by kaa5chan on youtube. Thank You for reviewing. Right now it is 1:36AM and I'm very tired, but I wanted to post this chapter up. Anyway please enjoy and so on.**

**Please Review and Thank you.**

America felt his heart drop and he was in disbelief. How could this happen? Why, Finland? Why did his boss and Finland's boss have to the relations severed. America bit his lip and then looked down. He knew why his boss did that, but personally America still loved Finland despite that agreement and he felt powerless.

"I want this war done and over with already." America said to himself as he looked into the mirror and just stared at himself. He looked more healthily due to the fact of England coming over a lot in the last three years and constantly checking up on him like a mother hen or an over protective older brother. America sighed heavily and he has not seen Finland the last three years, but today he had received a letter from him and it was not good news.

_**America,**_

_**My boss made an agreement with Germany's boss and I'm still at war with Russia. Our relations are severed for the moment and for that I'm sorry. There was no other option.**_

_**Finland**_

America felt as if his eyes were burning and his heart was breaking into pieces. He saw England walk inside and ran towards him not caring that he knocked him onto the ground. England did not ask what was wrong for he already knew the answer and just held him in his arms letting America's tears soak his shirt. He did not ask America to stop ruining his nice shirt or to stop crying or anything like that at all. England just quietly held onto him and let America cry it all out. Afterwards America smiled and England knew it was fake, but made no comment on it.

"Let's go to Carl's Jr." England suggested lightly and he received a small genuine smile from America. He walked side by side America and then hesitantly held America's hand for he was afraid to be rejected. America just smiled slightly and then dragged England along to Carl's Jr by the hand. England's face flushed and he couldn't believe that America was the one making him walk faster.

"Heh, You'll be the one buying this time." America commented to the speechless England and then watched as England glared at him lightly. He just smiled and tried to forget all about everything expect for this moment, but it worked halfway and America hoped that Finland was doing alright. He hopes that England is right, but America was a little doubtful and yet he really wanted to believe England about Finland being okay. America decided to not ruin the moment by asking England how Finland was doing and risk the chance of England not buying the food.

"Since I'm buying. I will decide on what to buy and you will have no choice expect to accept it unless you are to be buying instead of me." England said firmly to America and then smiled slightly when America pouted for a moment before looking away.

"At least I'm not buying." America replied happily and then they walked inside. He wished Finland was with him, but America knew that was impossible at the moment and did not want to get Finland into any kind of trouble. America was still getting use to the fact that England can be nice and it was still a surprise to him, but at least England was on his side. He wished that Finland was on his side too, but sometimes wishes do not come true and America hoped that at the end of the war the relations would be patched up. America hardly had any nightmares anymore due to the fact England has been laying next to him and it kept them away for the most part. He did not ask England to stay and hold him at night, but it was something that England would quietly do and America didn't mind. America knew at all times during his dreams and nightmares that England was alive, but it did not stop him from worrying about Finland and England always said 'Finland is alive and fighting'. He believed England and was able to sleep without having another nightmare.

_Finland's heart had clenched tightly when he wrote that letter to America, but it had to be done and there was no other way. There was no choice and no other way to go for the moment. _

"_America, I miss you." Finland said softly to himself and he knew that America was suffering, but also knowing that England was there and the possibility of England wanting America. Finland sighed heavily and he wanted the war to end soon, but this war will not be short. His boss forbidden him from seeing America and only allowed him to write America a simple letter. He could not write 'Dear', or 'Love' for his Boss was watching him closely and then watched as he sent the letter._

"_I would do anything to see you again, America." Finland said to himself quietly before going to sleep and trying not to think about how America would react after reading that letter. He hoped that England was with America when that letter arrived and was able to cheer up America. What kept Finland going was his thoughts and memories of America. _

_He tried not to think of what Germany had done to him several times trying to get him to agree to that alliance treaty and it haunted his dreams at times, but then right away he thinks of America and it keeps the nightmares of those events away. _

_Finland did not blame Germany for it was on Germany's bosses orders. To force him to agree and he resisted, but in the end June 22 1944 Finland gave in. He could not take it anymore for Germany taking him against his will over and over again. Finland had forgotten how many times Germany had raped him and kept on doing so without mercy, but he did not cry or scream out in pain or did anything. Finland just thought of America and managed to ignore Germany, but in the end it was not enough and Germany started talking about what he would do to America. That was when Finland gave in and knew it was for the best despite knowing it would cause problems, but he could not stand what Germany was saying about America and Finland wanted it to just stop._

'_I will return, but it will take some time.' Finland thought to himself and went back to sleep dreaming about his time with America. He hoped that America would not go through what had happened to him and Finland would sure that Germany will not touch him. Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer._

**Some History**

**Carls Jr Carl founded by Karcher South Central LA, CA in the year of 1941.**

**War was never declared between Finland and the United States, though relations were severed between the two countries in 1944 as a result of the ****Ryti-Ribbentrop Agreement****. **

**The ****Ryti–Ribbentrop letter of agreement**** of June 26, 1944 was a personal letter from President Risto Ryti to Führer Adolf Hitler where ****Risto Ryti****, then ****President of Finland****, undertook not to reach a separate peace in the ****war**** with the ****Soviet Union**** without the approval from Nazi Germany to secure German military aid to stop ****Soviet offensive****. This letter marked the closest to an alliance ****Finland**** and ****Nazi Germany**** came during ****World War II****.**

**Although Finland had had residual pro-German sentiments from ****Imperial Germany****'s critical support during the Civil War, those were dented by the ****Nazi**** ideology, especially its undemocratic totalitarism and its **_**Herrenrasse**_** view which placed Finns into same slot as slavs. Finland had democratic traditions dating back to at least the 16th century, and after the failed rebellions by left-wingers and right-wingers, the Finns were rather alienated by the brutal sides of the "New Germany".**

**Neither Finland or Germany wanted formalized alliance in the beginning in their fight against Soviet Union, though from very different reasons. It was only after the war turned out to last longer than expected, when German interest to alliance treaty was risen, although by then Finns had even less interest to bind them with a formal treaty. Germans tried several times to pressure Finns by cutting food and arms deliveries, but military importance of the Finnish participation resulted them to resume these quite soon afterwards.**

**As Nazi Germany's war fortune waned, Finland tried to reach a peace with the Soviet Union at March 1944, which was not popular in Berlin, and hence food and munitions shipments from the Third Reich to Finland were once again discontinued in March 1944.**

**Finland was terrified by the Soviet summer offensive of 1944, that was coordinated with ****D-day**** in France and in two weeks resulted in a Finnish evacuation of the southern ****Karelian Isthmus****. On June 22 another result was Ribbentrop's unexpected arrival in Helsinki to finally rein in Finland into the ****Axis****. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning implied sex between Russia and Finland.**

Finland took a deep breath and then released it for this will be difficult. His new boss has dismissed the agreement with Germany and wants him to talk with Russia. The orders were to negotiate with Russia and come to an agreement with him at any cost. It would be better than staying with Germany and besides maybe he might see America, but doubted it since America really did not like Russia.

"Hello, Finland." Russia said innocently and he eyed Finland in interest.

"Hello, Russia." Finland replied calmly and ignoring Russia's wandering violet eyes.

"You want a ceasefire, dah?" Russia asked while tilting his head slightly towards Finland and smiled cruelly, but not knowing it was a cruel smile and his violet eyes looked innocent. Finland frowned to himself and then decided to answer Russia depsite knowing Russia already knew his reply.

"Yes." Finland replied and he was tense for Russia is known for making the terms somewhat unfair. Along with knowing it, but it is worth the risk if it means peace.

"I would love to Finland, dah. However before that I want something." Russia said calmly and steped closer to Finland while smiling in a child like manner. "Afterwards there will be a ceasefire and you would have to expel those Germans troops from your territory. I'm sure you can handle it, dah?"

Finland nodded and then Russia cupped his cheek before kissing him softly on the lips. Finland knew what Russia wanted and there was no need for words. Russia stripped himself and then Finland of his uniform. He smiled innocently and then kissed Finland on the lips while having his hands roam. Russia picked up Finland easily and then placed him onto the bed. Finland tried not to respond, but Russia was so soft and gentle unlike Germany who was rough and ruthless. His cheeks burned red and he moaned softly as Russia tenderly took him several times. Russia smiled happily and then he wondered to himself 'Will Finland become one with me? Of course everyone someday will become one with me, dah.'

"Be sure to expel those, Germans." Russia said innocently and Finland left after putting his uniform on. He nodded and then left Russia to deliver the news to his Boss, but plans to leave out the put of having to have sex with Russia out of it. After Finland informed his Boss of the agreement that was when he went back to his home and he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I miss you, America." Finland muttered softly and then he remembered his reactions to Russia's touch. His cheeks burned in shame and embarrassment. He felt his eyes tearing up and the tears falling down his cheeks. Finland did not bother to wipe his tears away and instead silently cried into his hands.

"Why did Russia have to be gentle and make me enjoy it?" Finland whispered to himself and he wished that Russia had been ruthless like Germany. It would have made it easier to hate Russia and then he would not have moaned out Russia's name in pleasure for the sheer gentleness of it all. Finland sighed heavily and wished that the war would be over, but it will not be over for a long time yet.

"I hope you are okay, America." Finland muttered to himself and then he fell asleep. He tried to forget about Russia taking him, but it was useless and Finland did not bother to fight it for he was utterly tired.

**After Soviet offensives were fought to a standstill, Ryti's successor as president, Marshall Mannerheim, dismissed the agreement and opened secret negotiations with the Soviets, which resulted a ceasefire on September 4 and the ****Moscow Armistice**** on September 19, 1944. Under the terms of the armistice, Finland was obligated to expel German troops from Finnish territory, which resulted in the ****Lapland War****. In 1947, Finland signed a ****peace treaty**** with the Allied powers.**

**Finland maintained command of its armed forces and pursued its war objectives independently of Germany. Finland refused German requests to participate in the ****Siege of Leningrad****, and also granted asylum to Jews, while Jewish soldiers continued to serve in its army.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I'm thinking about changing the title to this Fanfic, but still trying to come up with a title more suited. Any idea's for a new title? I might or might ****not use it. Thank You for Reviewing.**

**Anyway I found something interesting when I was searching for some history it was about Soviet space dogs. **

**During the 1950s and 1960s the USSR used a number of dogs for sub-orbital and orbital space flights to determine whether human spaceflight was feasible. In the 1950s and 60s, the Soviet Union launched missions with passenger slots for at least 57 dogs. The actual number of dogs in space is smaller, as some dogs flew more than once. Most survived; the few that died were lost mostly through technical failures, although some intentionally according to the parameters of the test.**

**Belka and Strelka spent a day in space aboard Korabl-Sputnik-2 (Sputnik 5) on August 19, 1960 before safely returning to Earth. They were accompanied by a grey rabbit, 42 mice, 2 rats, flies and a number of plants and fungi. All passengers survived. They were the first Earth-born creatures to go into orbit and return alive. Belka and Strelka are dogs.**

**Strelka went on to have six puppies with a male dog named Pushok who participated in many ground-based space experiments, but never made it into space. One of the pups was named Pushinka (Пушинка, "Fluffy") and was presented to President John F. Kennedy's daughter Caroline by Nikita Khrushchev in 1961. **

**A Cold War romance bloomed between Pushinka and a Kennedy dog named Charlie resulting in the birth of 4 pups that JFK referred to jokingly as **_**pupniks**_**. Two of their pups, Butterfly and Streaker were given away to children in the Midwest. The other two puppies, White Tips and Blackie, stayed at the Kennedy home on Squaw Island but were eventually given away to family friends. Pushinka's descendants are still living today. A photo of descendants of some of the Space Dogs is on display at the Zvezda Museum outside Moscow.**

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**Heavily Impiled sex between Finland and Russia. Warning This Chapter Might Have You In Tears Or Feeling Rather Sad.**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

Finland did not feel any regret at making an informal agreement with Germany and making a schedule for Germany's troops to withdraw from Lapland to Norway. He knew Russia would be furious and that was part of the reason as to why he was even helping Germany. Finland smiled slightly and he had an idea as to how to distract Russia from noticing anything. He had no issues with using deception on Russia after all Russia was deceptive towards others without a problem, but then again more than likely does it unknowing. Finland was determined to make Russia pay and he would not show mercy.

Finland walked up to Russia and kissed him on the lips. He noticed that Russia's cheeks turned pink and that was when Finland realized Russia's weakness which was having things done to him. It was actually painfully easy to make Russia's blush and he pretended that Russia was America. He caressed Russia's lips and watched them tremble slightly along with those violet eyes looking innocent like a child. Finland slipped his finger inside Russia's lips and then added another one inside. Afterwards he took his fingers out and they were slick with Russia's saliva.

Russia's cheeks were burning red and Finland slowly prepared him while licking his cold nipples. He heard Russia's soft and breathless moans of pleasure. Finland remembered on how America use to moan and look up at him with adoring eyes. Russia's violet eyes were wide and glazed over. He pulled out his fingers and heard Russia moan quietly in loss. Finland had his hands on Russia's chest and he gently toyed with his nipples. His knee's spread Russia's legs farther apart and he saw Russia's cheeks turn a faint pink. Finland slowly entered Russia and his thrusts were slow, but deep. He heard every moan and saw Russia's every blush. Russia could not believe that someone actually wanted him and currently making love to him so tenderly. It was the first time that someone has ever topped Russia and to Russia it was very special.

"Finland." Russia moaned a little bit more loudly and his cheeks were burning red, but he couldn't control himself and it felt so good. Finland did not reply and he kept on going until Russia couldn't say anything at all, but can only breathlessly moan. Russia smiled happily and then fell asleep clinging to Finland. It lasted for about two weeks with Finland being on top and taking Russia distracting him completely, but then Russia found out and he was secretly heart broken about it. He had thought that Finland had really cared about him and that finally someone would love him, but it all a lie and Russia had found out from his boss about Finland's agreement with Germany.

"Hello, Russia." Finland said calmly and he knew that Russia's boss found out which meant that Russia now knows the truth.

"Leave, dah." Russia said firmly and then closed his door along with locking it. He listened as Finland's footsteps were going farther and farther away. Then Russia walked away from the door and his heart felt as if it was shattered into a million pieces. It was just a trick and he fell for it completely just like always. Russia wished that he would learn that no one could every truly and honestly love him. Maybe he was not worthy of being loved or cared about by anyone.

"I thought he loved me, but no one loves Russia." Russia muttered softly to himself and he felt as cold as the winter in his homeland. He felt numb and depressed, but also feeling a little upset at Finland for misguiding him. Of course Finland never said 'I love You', or 'I care', but Russia had thought that was the way love was suppose to be where nothing needed to be said.

Russia bit his lip and it bleed a little, but he didn't care. He walked silently to the edge of his bed and sat down softly. Russia looked down at the floor and his violet eyes were watery with unshed tears. His lip trembled slightly and then Russia's tears fell down his pale cheeks quietly without any sounds. He hugged himself for there was no one at all and it was so very lonely.

Russia hugged himself tightly and he was bent down looking at the floor with blurry vision due to his tears. He opened his mouth and there was only a choking sound that was made that was when Russia bit down on his lip to silence it. Russia could taste the metallic of his blood and the saltiness of his tears. It mixed together and became one. He wished that it was untrue about Finland's motive, but Russia knew that he only made love with him to stop him from finding out about that agreement.

"Why, dah?" Russia whispered to himself in a broken voice and then laid down flat onto his stomach. He held a pillow and held it tightly not letting it go. Russia's cheeks were flushed and he remembered all the sounds he had made when Finland touched him.

"It was suppose to be special, dah." Russia said to himself quietly and it was the first time he had let anyone take him. He had taken others and it was only once regardless of the reasons, but none of the others ever took him or expressed the desire to do so. Sure they have kissed, made out, and felt him up, but they never took him. Russia sighs heavily to himself and then remembers all the times he has been fooled about other Nations really caring about him, but countless times he keeps on believing them over and over again. Afterwards feeling used and worthless, but it passes quickly when he had some Vodka and forced himself into forgetting.

"No one loves, Russia." Russia whispered to himself in a broken tone and not caring that his tears were flowing again for no one is here. No one to comfort him, No one to love him, No one to care about him, and No one to talk to.

"Always winter and no sunflowers grow in Russia. Always so cold and lonely." Russia said softly to himself and then he wiped away his tears. He took a deep breath and then slowly released it. Russia walked slowly to the cabinet that held his Vodka and he finished a bottle of it within seconds. He drifted towards the bathroom and opened the door to it.

"Everyone will become one with Russia sooner or later, dah." Russia managed to say calmly and then he looked into the mirror. His hair was a mess and his violet eyes were puffy from shedding those countless tears. He looked away and walked away from the mirror. Russia walked back to his Vodka filled cabinet and slowly started to drink his sorrow away. To numb and vanish this pain of being betrayed. The feeling of loneliness, sorrow, and utter heart break. He had thought for sure this time someone loved him and cared about his well being, but Russia found out the hard way and he wondered if there is someone out there that would love him.

"Why must it be this way, dah." Russia whispered in a heart breaking voice and begun having more of his Vodka. Vodka is his fuel and keeps him going despite Russia wanting to give up at times. The wanting to just end himself and let there be no more Russia.

"I wonder what a world would be without me, dah." Russia said to himself in a haunted voice and then had himself another Vodka to keep that thought away. His dreams were almost always nightmares and those nightmares stop when he has someone sleep in the same bed as him, but no one wants to sleep with Russia. However those two weeks with Finland there had been no nightmares and it was just beautiful dreams of the possible future together with Finland, but today had crashed and burned those dreams into pieces.

Russia was barely holding on and no one to support him, but he keeps on staying alive and drinking his beloved Vodka. At least the Vodka will never leave him or hurt him or reject him or betray him. Russia loves his Vodka and without it he would simply parish in the snow. Russia forgot about how other Nations had used him, he forgot how he has been hurt time, and time again by drinking his beautiful Vodka that will always be there for him.

"Why did Russia even fall for it." Finland muttered to himself and he didn't feel guilty about it, but he has been given orders by his boss to be more active in going expelling the Germans. War is ruthless and there is no mercy. Russia should have known better to fall for it and Finland felt pity for him, but it had to be done and he wondered to himself how America was doing right now.

**The Lapland War was fought between Finland and Nazi Germany in Lapland, the northernmost part of Finland. The main strategic interest of Germany in the region were the nickel mines in the Petsamo area.** **Initially the warfare was cautious on both sides, reflecting the previous co-belligerence of the two countries, but by the end of 1944 the fighting intensified. **

**Finland and Germany had made an informal agreement and schedule for German troops to withdraw from Lapland to Norway. During the first few weeks the withdrawal of Germans and advance of Finnish troops was organized jointly by the headquarters of both armies, a fact that was kept secret from the Soviets. The Germans fell back according to a common timetable, and the Finns attacked and fired at the empty trenches. After two weeks the Soviets realized the deception, and demanded the Finns conduct immediate heavy action against the Germans.**

**The Soviet Union did not accept this "friendliness" and forced Finland to take a more active role in pushing the Germans out of Lapland. The Germans adopted a scorched-earth policy, and proceeded to lay waste to the entire northern half of the country as they retreated. The last German troops were expelled in April 1945. By that time, as a result of the Soviet demand for the demobilization of the Finnish army, only 600 Finnish troops, mostly fresh recruits, were left facing them. Because of this, the latter half of the Lapland War is known in Finland as the Children's Crusade**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters. **

America sighed heavily to himself as he made his way to Russia and dreading having to see him because Russia annoyed him with those 'dah's'. What does dah even mean, but it must be something insulting and degrading right?

Russia felt awful and he can still remember yesterday with realizing Finland had used him. He slowly got up and out of bed, but then heard a loud slam and a loud voice.

"Russia, Russia, Russia! The supplies are here and where are you, Russia?" America called out and he thought for a moment that Russia was already gone.

"I'm right here, dah." Russia commented calmly and he smiled in amusement at America.

"Jeez, what is with those dah's and all that stuff." America snapped angrily and then sulked for a moment when Russia just smiled innocently. He could not ever understand Russia's moods, but then again he hardly even tried for there was sometimes something off about that smile.

"It means Yes." Russia replied simply and watched as America's face turned into a pure expression of disbelief. He loved the fact that America was quite expressive in his body language and not afraid to show it.

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, wow you look like hell Russia." America said bluntly and his arms were waving towards Russia. He wondered what happened to Russia, but figured he would not get a straight answer out of Russia or the exact reason, but that is how life goes at times.

"It is war." Russia said calmly and it was not really a lie just half of the truth. He did not tell America about what Finland did or how much it had hurt.

"Yeah, but still wow." America said in amazement and his blue eyes were wide in disbelief. Personally he did not believe Russia, but maybe it was something that he was better off not knowing the truth and just leaving it alone for now, but by goodness America will find out.

"Am I unlovable?" Russia asked causally and he tried to make it look as if he didn't care at all, but not really trying since America can be a bit dense at times. America had a thought, but discarded it for why on earth would Russia be worried about something like that when he looks like such a damn cuddly not to mention innocent Panda bear. He decided to just pretend to not understand what Russia might have meant and just say whatever came to his mind.

"No. Your name is Russia. Yep, your name is Russia and no changing it at all. Really Underrated Slim Slender Icy Addiction." America replied firmly and his arms were cross his chest. He looked into Russia's violet eyes and stunned to find them wide in surprised. Okay even America was surpised at his own wording, but it was the first sentence with having the R,U,S,S,I, and A. Maybe next time he would have a better sentence, but America doubted it and he would have lost the paper with the sentences in the end.

" So I'm not unlovable." Russia muttered to himself and of course America heard him. He mentally swore for Russia of all Nations should not be feeling like that at all and it annoyed America for Russia had the perfect look.

"Correct, You are Russia. Some would find someone like yourself heroic if they are drunk enough and then decide to be with you. Not sure for how long to be honest." America said calmly and he decided to smile at Russia. After all America is a hero and it looked like Russia needed it plus the fact that Russia is on his side which England constantly reminded him about it.

"Let's have a drinking contest, dah." Russia said innocently as he looked at America and his violet eyes just stared at him. America looked at Russia and he knew that Russia thought he was a better drinker, but America plans to prove him wrong.

"Fine, but I'll totally beat you." America replied confidently and he was sure that he could out drink Russia.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A Little History**

**World War II (1939–45)**

**Though operational cooperation between the United States and the Soviet Union was notably less than that between other allied powers, the United States nevertheless provided the Soviet Union with huge quantities of weapons, ships, aircraft, rolling stock, strategic materials, and food through the Lend-Lease Program. The Americans and the Soviets were as much as for war with Germany as for the expansion of an ideological sphere of influence. During the war, Truman stated that it did not matter to him if a German or a Russian soldier died so long as either side is losing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters. **

"Fine, but I'll totally beat you." America replied confidently and he was sure that he could out drink Russia. However after a few hours America was drunk and Russia was not drunk at all.

"My Boss doesn't care if a German or a Russian soldier dies. I care when people die even if they are jerks. Like if you died. It would be like the world ended because the world needs a Russia. Even though you are twisted and a bit insane, but differences are the spice of life." America managed to say and he was holding onto Russia's strong shoulders. Russia's violet eyes were wide and he just stared at America stunned by those words, but he should of known since America is the melting pot of cultures.

Russia suddenly hugged America tightly and he was hugged back just as tightly. No words were spoken, but America really thought Russia needed a hug because a lot of people hate him. Russia kissed America on the lips and it tasted of freedom along with sheer warmth. America blinked his eyes and his cheeks were turning red. Russia broke the kiss and then he saw America was blushing.

"Than-" Russia started to say, but then America kissed him on the cheek and smiled brightly showing off all of his white teeth to Russia.

"No need to Thank me, Russia. Besides we are in this war together." America managed to say calmly and it was a little slurred, but Russia understood. America stayed the night with Russia and all they did was sleep. Russia did not care that in the morning America will leave and be away. For he was enjoying the fact someone was holding him and being able to hold America. Russia smiled happily and then he fell asleep. America and Russia were holding each other while still in unifrom. Their dreams were not haunted by any nightmares and instead it was a dreamless sleep.

"I have to go back to my boss and England is more than likely worrying like crazy." America commented and then he sighed heavily to himself. Still in slight disbelief about all of his nightmares vanishing and it was when he was with Russia. He know it was not because of the Vodka at all and America knew because he tried to drink his troubles away, but it did not work and made England more nagging than ever. America knew it had to wait until after the war or when England decides to go. When the cat is away the mice will play and get drunk.

"Why." Russia stated calmly and then tilted his head slightly towards America.

"The war. Besides I won't say anything else about it unless you tell me the real reason why you looked like hell yesterday. I mean the whole truth, Russia. I know the difference despite what you may think Russia." America said firmly to Russia and he had his arms crossed across his chest. He had wanted to ask Russia about Finland, but America wanted to know about what could have made Russia look so Un Russia like when he had first arrived and he wondered if Russia will really tell him the reason or if he would have to play the guessing game with Russia.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A Little History**

**World War II (1939–45)**

**Though operational cooperation between the United States and the Soviet Union was notably less than that between other allied powers, the United States nevertheless provided the Soviet Union with huge quantities of weapons, ships, aircraft, rolling stock, strategic materials, and food through the Lend-Lease Program. The Americans and the Soviets were as much as for war with Germany as for the expansion of an ideological sphere of influence. During the war, Truman stated that it did not matter to him if a German or a Russian soldier died so long as either side is losing.**

**The end of World War II saw the resurfacing of previous divisions between the United States and Soviet Union. The expansion of Soviet influence into Eastern Europe following Germany's defeat worried the liberal democracies of the west, particularly the United States, which had established virtual economic and political primacy in Western Europe. The two nations promoted two opposing economic and political ideologies and the two nations competed for international influence along these lines. This protracted a geopolitical, ideological, and economic struggle—lasting from about 1947 to the period leading to the dissolution of the Soviet Union on December 26, 1991—is known as the Cold War.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Heavily Impiled sex between Russia and America.**

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters. **

America wanted to know about what could have made Russia look so Un Russia like when he had first arrived and he wondered if Russia will really tell him the reason or if he would have to play the guessing game with Russia.

"I was deceived and used, dah." Russia said lightly and then he looked away from America

"By who?" America asked in a curious voice and he wondered how someone would ever be able to use Russia. He saw Russia frown slightly and saw those violet eyes looking depressed. America sighed heavily and knew that he had to use his head to figure it out.

Russia's eyes went wide when America pushed him down and then straddled his hips. America held Russia's wrists above his head and tried to figure out the cause. Russia was confused and he wondered what America wanted to do.

"Did that Nation take you against your will." America said gently and he saw Russia shake his head.

"Okay, let's see it is was not France who deceived you." America stated calmly and then asked while having both eyebrows raised up. "Or was he?"

Russia sighed and then shook his head. He watched as America's lips stuck out in a pout for a moment before remaining to a smile.

"Hmmm, Not Japan since he is too shy. Wait, did he deceive you?" America asked and once again received a 'No'. This will take a long time, but America was not one to give up and did not notice Russia was heavily blushing at feeling America on top of him. America guessed several times and he wiggled a little to get feeling back into his body. Russia bit his lip and not caring that it bled for he did not want America to notice his body's reaction.

"Sheesh, I'm now down to Sweden or Finland." America said calmly and he was laying on top of Russia with his elbows propped on Russia's chest. He was too busy debating with himself about which one it was that made Russia look so Un Russia like that America didn't notice that Russia's breathing was uneven and that his cheeks were turning red.

"I'll take a shot in the dark. Was it Finland?" America asked smoothly and he hoped that the answer was no. He noticed that Russia did not respond and instead looked away tilting his head away from America.

"It was Finland." America said quietly and he sighed heavily to himself. Russia's eyes went a little watery and he tried to shove America off, but it was useless since they were both even in strength.

"Dah." Russia replied softly and then he was kissed softly by America.

"Come on there are other fish in the sea. No need to sulk about the one that fooled you and broke your already shattered heart." America said cheerfully and he got off of Russia. He pulled him up and then gave him a huge hug. "Now, Russia. Cheer up and show Finland that you can go on. Kick Germany's ass and be proud of yourself! Your Russia after all and that winter of your is pretty damn rough. You'll win and then life will go on."

"No one loves Ru—" Russia started to say, but America loudly laughed and then held him by his side.

"Come on, Russia. I care about you even though you can be pretty damn twisted and innocently sadistic. Of course everyone has their faults expect for me." America said happily and then he noticed that Russia was smiling at him. "Wow so you can look smile without it being twisted all the time. Well ,right now you are looking pretty heroic and cool with that kind of smile. See I was righ-"

Russia kissed America on the lips and he was kissed back. Russia and America kissed each other their tongues were battling, but it was an even match. They both pulled away at the same time and then America smiled brightly.

"Alright, Russia. Let's have a match right here and now without any kind of war." America declared firmly and his hands were on his hips.

"I will win, dah." Russia said innocently while he looked into America's blue eyes and felt a little at peace with himself. Russia took America by surprise and he smiled happily for he had the upper hand. He quickly stripped himself and then America who blinked. Russia kissed America on the lips passionately and his fingers were slowly preparing America.

He muffled America's soft moans and his length slowly went inside of America's entrance. Russia broke the kiss and he was able to hear America's soft and breathless moans. His lips went to America's neck and he begun marking it eagerly wanting everyone to know that someone had America.

America moaned and his legs were spread apart giving Russia more room to go deeper inside of him. The pace became faster and faster which neither of them minded at all. Russia just stared at America's flushed face and those pretty lips that he really didn't notice before now. America heard Russia moaning and he felt him coming inside filling him up.

Then it was America's turn and the pace was quick for the time it was nearing the time when America had to leave Russia was getting closer. Russia moaned as did America throughout it all and it was over too soon for them. America had a quick shower and then dressed in his uniform.

"Let's call it a tie." America said firmly and then he glared at Russia as if it was his fault.

"I will win next time." Russia replied innocently as he stared at America with wide violet eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

"Nope." America stated bluntly and his head was held up high.

"England didn't have the balls to take you, dah. You have not had any pleasure in a long time." Russia said to America in a causal voice and he smiled in a twisted way. America did not tell Russia that Finland was his first and that no one else had touched him. After all he was not completely insensitive to bring up anything about Finland since Russia looked so heart broken from whatever Finland had done.

"You can be pretty cruel, Russia. It's not my fault." America replied calmly and then pouted for a moment. Russia couldn't help, but to smile for America can be pretty funny at times.

"I feel much better, America." Russia stated bluntly and he noticed that America looked happy. Russia did not tell America about Finland being the first one to top him and how he had thought Finland loved him.

"Alright, Don't go dying on me." America said causally and then started to make his way to the door.

"I'm Russia." Russia replied innocently and he smiled happily at America.

"Heh, Of course you are Russia. Who else would you be after all." America stated in a matter fact kind of way and he walked away, but unlike Finland he looked back and saw that Russia was still naked.

"Oh and Russia make sure to put on some clothes. Otherwise you might catch a cold." America said cheerfully and then went on his way. It was his own way of telling Russia that he cared without going on and on about it. Russia smiled to himself in amusement and then decided to wash up. He put on a new set of clothing and made sure to put on his scarf.

"America didn't notice, dah." Russia said to himself and then he smiled innocently to himself as he recalled how he thoroughly marked America's neck.

"America, What the hell happened to your bloody neck!" England exclaimed angrily and then he glared when America hummed innocently. America grinned at England and did not answer until a minute had passed.

"You would not believe me even if I told you." America said cheerfully and he loved annoying England a lot. "When did you last have sex, England?"

England's whole face flushed and he was stunned speechless. America laughed loudly and then fled from England. England was embarrassed and he felt foolish for worrying about America.

"I will expel all of those Germans from my lands." Finland said to himself in strong voice and he stood up straight. Finland wanted to see America again, but his Boss will not hear of it. He wondered what America would think about how he used Russia and that was when Finland sighed heavily to himself. Then again Russia had started it, but two wrongs do not make a right and he could have used another way to distract Russia.

"No time for feeling any regrets. This is a war after all." Finland muttered to himself firmly and he had to stay sure of himself otherwise it would be all for nothing.

**A Little History**

**The end of World War II saw the resurfacing of previous divisions between the United States and Soviet Union. The expansion of Soviet influence into Eastern Europe following Germany's defeat worried the liberal democracies of the west, particularly the United States, which had established virtual economic and political primacy in Western Europe. The two nations promoted two opposing economic and political ideologies and the two nations competed for international influence along these lines. This protracted a geopolitical, ideological, and economic struggle—lasting from about 1947 to the period leading to the dissolution of the Soviet Union on December 26, 1991—is known as the Cold War.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

_Past._

**I listened to ****Iceland - Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Semi Final 1 - BBC Three on and also ****Eurovision SC Final 2007 - Finland - Hanna Pakarinen on youtube when I wrote this chapter.**

"_Germany, If any of those hostages are harmed in any kind of way. I will personally have all of the German Prisoners of War shot along with all of the German Staff plus the patients." Finland said firmly and clearly to Germany who looked shocked. Germany had wanted his citizens back and he thought by using Finland's people to get his own people free. _

_It was October 1 1944 and Germany no longer threatened Finland's citizens that are his hostages for he did not want any of his citizens killed. On October 11 1944 that was when Finland smiled for his citizens that had been captured by Germany have been returned and they were unharmed. There was still some way to go, but Finland believed that his people could do it. _

_Finland noticed that his citizen's attitudes towards Germans have turned anti and he felt the villages burning. It made his heart ache and he wanted all of them out of his land. Finland ignored the pain for the most part and overlooking the burn marks on his body. His mind was set on having Germany's citizens out of his land and to be Norway's problem. He wanted the war to be done and over with however it will not end so quickly. His body felt as if it was on fire and Finland carried on. The agreement with Russia will be up held and he is not going to back down from Germany. _

It was now 1945 and it is the month of April. All of the Germans are gone from Finland's land and it had been a rather difficult battle because Russia had his army demobilized.

"Finally, they are gone." Finland muttered to himself and he wondered what will happen next. He had not seen Russia since that night when Russia learned the truth and Finland felt slightly worried. No idea as to what Russia is planning to do or anything like that at all for the moment. Finland sighed heavily to himself and he felt tired, but it was not over yet. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of America's wide smile that showed off all his white teeth. Finland opened his eyes again and he wondered how America was doing in the war. The question that lays before Finland is what will happen next and he wondered if he should seek out Russia to ask him.

"_I will help you since you had helped me." Germany had said calmly and he looked Finland in the eyes. He was being truthful and honest to Finland. Germany did not say how Finland had helped him for he knew that Finland knows about what he is referring to without it being said._

"_Because of the two weeks." Finland replied and he look Germany in the eyes. Finland remembered those two weeks of having sex with Russia and keeping him from finding out the truth. In the end Russia had found out and he has not seen him ever since. _

"_Some of your people could go to Sweden." Germany suggested lightly and he watched as Finland's lip twitched slightly at the mention of Sweden._

"_Some of my citizen's will go to the southern part. I do not want all of them to be in Sweden." Finland said firmly. They managed to evacuate most of the civilian's in the population of Lapland to Sweden and Southern Finland, but not the people in the Tornio area. Finland had decided on a risk invasion from the sea on October 1 1944 and it lasted for about a week. The Germans had to withdraw and Finland had one hundred Germans as prisoners of war. That was when Germany decided to take some of Finland's people hostage and he just wanted his people back._

"I can't believe I almost forgot about Sweden." Finland said to himself quietly and then sighed heavily. Sometimes in war a Nation has to worry and defend only itself not paying attention to others at times. Finland decided he might as well pay Russia a visit later on and then afterwards to check up on Sweden. He was debating as to when to visit Russia and then Sweden. His boss still not allowing him any contact with America and it made Finland sigh heavily. He hoped that soon he will see America, but it was not looking that way at the moment and Finland wondered how long he would have to wait. He might as well tell Russia about the Germans being out of his land personally and see how he is doing since Russia has not once came to see him since that night.

**Some History**

**The ****Lapland ****War**

**Most of the civilian population of Lapland, totaling 168,000 persons, were evacuated to Sweden and Southern Finland, with the exception of the inhabitants of Tornio area. The civilian evacuation had been carried out as a cooperative effort of German military and Finnish authorities prior to the start of the hostilities. Fighting intensified when the Finns made a risky invasion from the sea on 1 October 1944 near ****Tornio**** on the border with Sweden. Heavy combat lasted for a week, and the Germans were forced to withdraw. **

**At the onset of the Tornio invasion, Finnish troops took about one hundred Germans as prisoners of war. In an effort to free them, Rendulic ordered Finnish civilians to be captured as hostage. Starting on the 1st of October 1944, Germans imprisoned 132 persons in the town of ****Kemi**** and 130 in ****Rovaniemi****, 24 of them women. General Rendulic sent Major General ****Mathias Kräutler**** to the headquarters of the Finnish attack troops in Tornio, to deliver a letter to Lieutenant Colonel ****Wolf Halsti****. He demanded that the Germans POWs must be freed, or the Finnish hostages would be shot and the Kemi ****pulp mill**** burned down.**

**Halsti conveyed this message to Lieutenant General ****Hjalmar Siilasvuo****, commander of the Finnish III Army, who refused all bargains or deals with the Germans. Halsti delivered this reply, adding that should anything happen to the civilian hostages or to the mill, he would personally order all the German POWs held by his troops to be shot, together with all German staff and patients of the German military hospital in Tornio.**

**With this firm Finnish reply, the Germans dropped their threats, and released the Finnish hostages unharmed on 11 October, near ****Rovaniemi****. During the intervening ten days, the situation was carefully followed in the Finnish press, helping to turn the general attitude of the Finns against their former German allies. A popular anti-German attitude intensified when Rendulic ordered ****scorched-earth**** tactics. In their retreat the German forces under General ****Lothar Rendulic**** devastated large areas of northern Finland with scorched earth tactics. **

**As a result, some 40–47% of the dwellings in the area were destroyed, and the provincial capital of ****Rovaniemi was burned to the ground****, as well as the villages of Savukoski and Enontekiö. Two-thirds of the buildings in the main villages of Sodankylä, Muonio, Kolari, Salla and Pello were demolished, 675 bridges were blown up, all main roads were mined, and 3,700 km of telephone lines were destroyed. Siilasvuo pursued the Germans, who consistently fought back so as to cover their retreat towards Norway. **

**The last German troops were expelled in April 1945. By that time, as a result of the Soviet demand for the demobilization of the Finnish army, only 600 Finnish troops, mostly fresh ****recruits****, were left facing them. Because of this, the latter half of the Lapland War is known in Finland as the Children's Crusade.**

**After the war the Allies convicted Rendulic of ****war crimes****, and he was sentenced to 20 years in prison, although charges concerning the devastation of Lapland were dropped. He was released after six years.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

_Past._

**Please Review and Thank You.**

England sighed to himself heavily and he still has no idea about who marked America's neck. America's neck was black and blue along with being covered in hickies. Personally, England was annoyed and he really wanted to know who did that to America.

"Wait, America had went to supply Russia." England muttered to himself and then his eyes went wide in disbelief. He walked up to America and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You had sex with, Russia? With Russia of all bleeding Nations. The only one worse would be bloody France. Were you drunk?" England said angrily and he watched as America blushed faintly.

"Well, It just happened." America replied calmly and he shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner.

"That's what you always say!" England shouted and he noticed that America was smiling innocently.

"You are just jealous." America commented lightly and he watched as England's cheeks flushed.

"No, I'm not jealous of you." England snapped and he glared at America.

"Everyone just wants a piece of me." America joking said to the fuming and glaring England.

"You little tart." England muttered bitterly to himself, but America heard him.

"That's not nice, England. Finland was my first and then that thing with Russia. It was more or less a battle to see who is better." America said firmly and then he glared at England for a moment before pouting.

"I'm leaving." England replied calmly and he walked out of the door. America sighed heavily to himself and he wondered why England had to be so sensitive. England went to see Russia and he slammed the door open.

"Don't ever touch, America." England said in a low voice and he glared at Russia.

"You are afraid, dah. Afraid to take America and make him yours." Russia said carelessly and with a toss of his scarf to provoke England.

"I will send you to Davy Jones locker." England said in a threatening manner to Russia and he did not back down.

"You talk big, dah. You are a has been England." Russia commented innocently to him as he tilted his head slightly towards England and in his hand was a bloody facet that he held out towards England in a threatening manner. "Go, dah."

England left and did not look back. Russia smiled and then walked to his cabinet to have some Vodka.

"That might be why America is not very experienced." Russia muttered to himself and he knew that he was America's second. The first was Finland and Russia knew that because he has his sources.

It is now August 6 1945 and England held America in his arms. He covered his eyes and America could hear the sounds. England knew it was difficult for America since he had considered Japan to be a friend and knew that America was having a tough time. He whispered softly into America's ear 'Japan will live' and England held him up.

"Why did Japan ignore the ultimatum." America whispered quietly and his heart always clenched at the thought of death. England sighed heavily and then turned America to face him. He looked into those wide blue eyes and England bit his lip for a moment.

"It will be over soon, America." England said firmly and calmly.

"_America, I will declare war on Japan. I shall declare it August 8 1945, dah. It will catch Japan off guard." Russia said calmly and he smiled innocently at America._

"_What about that one agreement you had with Japan?" America asked in a confused voice and then he was kissed tenderly by Russia._

"_I do not mind having a little violation of that silly Neutrality pact with him."Russia replied and then pulled America close to him. "Besides you want the war to end, dah?"_

"_Of course, but wouldn't Japan feel betrayed and hate you." America stated and he looked Russia in the eyes. Russia smiled softly and it was a little twisted._

"_Oh, I'm not too worried. I'm use to being hated, dah." Russia commented lightly and he noticed that America was looking slightly sad._

"_Will you be alright?" America asked and he tried to make his voice sound unconcerned, but Russia saw through it._

"_Of course, dah. Japan does not stand a chance against me and my people." Russia said innocently and he smiled at America before hugging him tightly._

"_I do not want Japan to die."America stated firmly to Russia and he returned the tight hug._

"_Japan will live, dah. However he must surrender and so on." Russia stated smoothly and then he kissed America lightly on the lips. America returned the kiss and it was a battle, but there were no winners or losers. For it was a tie between Russia and America. _

"I wonder if Russia will be able to surprise Japan?" America asked himself and England rolled his eyes when he heard America's question.

"Of course. It is Russia after all America. He is sneaky and underhanded." England replied coldly and he saw America glare at him for a moment.

"Japan will be live." America managed to say in a calm manner and he did not say that Russia had promised him that.

"Yes, but he will be hurt for a long time." England muttered quietly and it was quiet. America closed his eyes and pretended that the war was over, but it was still going on. Meanwhile Russia was smiling to himself and he plans to have a talk with Finland after Japan surrenders.

**The ****surrender of Japan**** brought hostilities in ****World War II**** to a close. By the end of July 1945, the ****Imperial Japanese Navy**** had effectively no capacity to conduct operations, and an ****Allied invasion of Japan**** was imminent. **

**While publicly stating their intent to fight on to the bitter end, ****Japan****'s leaders at the ****Supreme Council for the Direction of the War**** (the "Big Six") were privately making entreaties to the neutral ****Soviet Union****, to mediate peace on terms favorable to the Japanese. The Soviets, meanwhile, were preparing to attack the Japanese, in fulfillment of their promises to the Americans and the British made at the ****Tehran**** and ****Yalta Conferences****.**

**On August 6 and 9, the Americans ****dropped atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki****. Between those two bombings, on August 8, the Soviet Union, in accordance with Yalta agreements, but in violation of the ****Soviet–Japanese Neutrality Pact****, declared war on Japan. **

**The Soviet Union on August 9 ****invaded the Japanese puppet state of Manchukuo****, and this shock combined with the atomic bombings caused Emperor ****Hirohito**** to intervene and order the Big Six to accept the terms that the ****Allies**** had set down in the ****Potsdam Declaration**** for ending the war. After several more days of behind-the-scenes negotiations and ****a failed coup d'état****, Hirohito gave a recorded radio address to the nation on August 15. In the radio address, called the ****Gyokuon-hōsō**** (**_**Jewel Voice Broadcast**_**), he read the Imperial Rescript on surrender, announcing to the Japanese populace the surrender of Japan.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

_Past_

**Impiled sex between Japan and Russia.**

Russia smiled to himself and it was August 8 1945. It was nearly the time to officially declare war on Japan and he held his facet that had blood stains closer to himself.

_Russia had made up his made and he will fool Japan. He smiled to himself and it was horribly twisted. Russia remembered how Finland fooled him and it made him feel angry with himself, but it had lessen due to America being America. This will be for himself and also for America. It will end the war, but yet Russia wanted to prolong it a little and enjoy having America being closer to him because of this war._

"_Hello, Japan. I do not wish to renew the Neutrality pact." Russia said innocently to Japan and he tilted his head slightly._

"_Why not?" Japan asked in a concerned voice and he looked at Russia with questioning eyes._

"_It will still be in forced for another twelve months, dah. No need to worry, Japan." Russia replied calmly and then pulled Japan into his arms. He tenderly kissed the top of Japan's head and then smiled lightly to himself. _

"_,But-" Japan started to say, but then Russia turned Japan around and kissed him passionately on the lips having his tongue explore Japan's mouth. His hands were intertwined with Japan's hands and he made sure his grip was firm, but yet soft._

"_I won't hurt you." Russia whispered softly into Japan's right ear and he mentally thought to himself cheerfully 'I will just merely destroy you without hurting you at all, dah. It won't hurt one bit and America will be happy, but then again maybe not if he knew that I make love with Japan. Japan You will feel pain, dah. I know you will not tell America.' _

_Russia guided Japan onto the bed and he stripped himself slowly teasing slightly. Japan's clothing was slowly pulled away by Russia and it was gentle. Russia spread Japan's legs and then he slowly entered inside of him. Japan did not try to top Russia and he just enjoyed the tenderness of Russia._

"Japan was naive." Russia said to himself cheerfully and he just stared at the clock. Eagerly awaiting to declare war on Japan and he smiled innocently while wondering if Japan will be surprised. Russia remembered what Japan had asked him and how he did not discourage it at all. He made sure to keep Japan feeling hopeful and soon Russia will crush those hopes.

"_Russia, Will you extend the neutrality pact?"_

"_Do you think that you could negotiate a peace with the allies?"_

"_Russia, When will I have your answer?"_

"_Russia, Russia? Where are you?"_

Russia smiled and it was now 11:00PM an hour before midnight. He came out of his hiding place and sneaked up behind Japan.

"I declare war on you, Japan." Russia whispered innocently into Japan's right ear and his hands were firmly on Japan's waist. He smiled cheerfully and saw Japan's eyes going wide in surprise. Russia left Japan not looking back at him and went onto the next phase.

Japan's body shook and he wrapped his arms around himself. His whole entire body had goose bumps and he felt horrible. To think that he allowed Russia to kiss him, to hug him, to hold him, and to have sex with him. Japan did not have tears in his eyes instead they went cold and completely serious.

"Russia has betrayed me. I let him have me. He shall pay." Japan said in a cold and chilling voice not caring that no one will heard his words. He was shocked, surprised, and hurt, but Japan mentally scolded himself 'I should of known better since it is Russia after all.'

Japan talked with his boss and that was when he found out that some of his people had been preparing. 'I had been so distracted by Russia that I hardly noticed anything going on.' Japan thought to himself and then he sighed heavily for he had been careless. He did not tell anyone about Russia having sex with him or holding him at night whispering softly into his ear. Nothing expect lies and more lies. Japan was ashamed with himself for giving in and letting Russia take him. He should of known better than to trust Russia and it was foolish of him to be tricked.

"I should have known better." Japan muttered to himself quietly and then he took a deep breath afterwards slowly releasing it. He closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them. Japan decided to have a long and hot shower to wash it all away. To wash away Russia's touches that had lulled him into a false sense of security and then Japan shivered slightly to himself before stepping into his hot shower.

"When will Russia attack?" Japan muttered to himself and then he cleared his mind of all thought, but it did not work for another Nation came to his mind. America. He had almost did the exact same thing to America, but unlike Russia there was no sex going on.

"Karma is awful." Japan said quietly to himself and then he remembered America's tearful face.

"_Why Japan?" America asked him quietly and just stared at Japan with sad blue eyes. _

"_At least Russia gives a warning. I would expect it out of Russia, but not you Japan." America managed to say calmly and then he had left without looking behind him. Japan did not say anything for he did not know what to say and instead just stood there._

Japan remembered the look of betray on America's face and it made his heart clench. He sighed heavily to himself and then stepped out of the shower. Japan dried off and got himself dressed into his uniform.

"Time to face, Russia." Japan stated calmly and he was prepared to fight. Two days ago America's boss had dropped an Atomic Bomb on the city of Hiroshima and Japan did not blame America for it was not his fault.

**By the middle of March 1945, things were not going well in the Pacific for the Japanese, and they withdrew their elite troops from Manchuria to support actions in the Pacific. Meanwhile the Soviets continued their Far Eastern buildup. **

**The Soviets had decided that they did not wish to renew the Neutrality Pact. The terms of the Neutrality Pact required that 12 months before its expiry, the Soviets must advise the Japanese of this, so on 5 April 1945 they informed the Japanese that they did not wish to renew the treaty.****This caused the Japanese considerable concern, but the Soviets went to great efforts to assure the Japanese that the treaty would still be in force for another twelve months, and that the Japanese had nothing to worry about.**

**On 9 May 1945 (Moscow time), Germany surrendered, meaning that if the Soviets were to honor the Yalta agreement, they would need to enter war with Japan by 9 August 1945. The situation continued to deteriorate for the Japanese, and they were now the only axis power left in the war. They were keen to keep at peace with the Soviets and extend the Neutrality Pact, and they were also keen to achieve an end to the war. **

**Continuously since Yalta they had repeatedly approached, or tried to approach, the Soviets in order to extend the neutrality pact, and to enlist the Soviets in negotiating peace with the allies. The Soviets did nothing to discourage these Japanese hopes, and drew the process out as long as possible (whilst continuing to prepare their invasion forces.)**

**In late June they approached the Soviets, (the Neutrality Pact was still in place), inviting them to negotiate peace with the allies in support of Japan, providing them with specific proposals and in return they offered the Soviets very attractive territorial concessions. **

**Stalin expressed interest, and the Japanese awaited the Soviet response. The Soviets continued to avoid providing a response. The ****Potsdam Conference**** was held from 16 July to 2 August 1945. **

**On 24 July the Soviet Union recalled all embassy staff and families from Japan. **

**On 26 July the conference produced the ****Potsdam Declaration**** whereby Churchill, Truman and Chiang Kai-shek (the Soviet Union was not at war with Japan) demanded the unconditional surrender of Japan. The Japanese continued to wait for the Soviet response, and avoided responding to the declaration.**

**The Japanese had been monitoring Trans-Siberian Railway traffic and Soviet activity to the east of Manchuria and in conjunction with the Soviet delaying tactics, this suggested to them that the Soviets would not be ready to invade east Manchuria before the end of August. They did not, however, have any real idea, and no confirming evidence, as to when or where any invasion would occur.**

**The Japanese were caught completely by surprise when the Soviets declared war an hour before midnight on 8 August 1945, and invaded simultaneously on three fronts just after midnight on 9 August.**

**The attack on Pearl Harbor was a major engagement of World War II and came as a profound shock to the American people. Domestic support for ****isolationism****, which had been strong, disappeared. Germany's ill-considered declaration of war on the U.S., which was not required by any ****treaty commitment****, moved the U.S. from clandestine support of Britain (for example the ****Neutrality Patrol****) into active alliance and full participation in the ****European Theater****. Despite numerous historical precedents for unannounced military action, the lack of any formal warning by Japan, particularly while negotiations were still apparently ongoing, led to ****President****Franklin D. Roosevelt**** proclaiming December 7 "****a date which will live in infamy****".**

**After six months of intense strategic ****fire-bombing of 67 Japanese cities**** the Japanese government ****ignored**** an ultimatum given by the ****Potsdam Declaration****. By ****executive order**** of President ****Harry S. Truman**** the U.S. dropped the ****nuclear weapon**** "****Little Boy****" on the city of ****Hiroshima**** on Monday, August 6, 1945,followed by the detonation of "****Fat Man****" over ****Nagasaki**** on August 9. These two events are the only active deployments of nuclear weapons in war.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

America was glad that World War Two was finally over and he was able to relax now, but not really because he was a bit worried about Russia spreading communism. Finland opened America's bedroom door and walked inside.

"Hey, Finland. You are not going to be into communism, right?" America managed to ask in a calm voice and he bit own his lip in worry.

"America. I'm not going to become a communist." Finland stated firmly and then sighed heavily for it seems like America was rather worried about the whole

"Russia's your neighbor and stuff like that." America muttered quietly and his cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment. Finland hugged him tightly and then kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Just because someone is your neighbor does not mean you are like them or want to become like them." Finland said calmly and he pushed America lightly onto the bed.

"I'm so relieved." America said honestly and Finland laid on top of him.

"The war is over and hopefully everyone can just relax." Finland stated smoothly and he kissed America on the neck tenderly, but then it quickly turned into suckling and gently biting America's neck not drawing any blood.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America held Finland's hand and he liked holding his hand for it was warm along with being really soft, but knew Finland could be strong whenever he wanted.

"You know Finland that your hands are really soft and warm." America commented cheerfully and he grabbed onto Finland's other hand.

"Yes because you always tell me." Finland stated calmly and he smiled lightly at America's pout, but then he saw America's lips going up into a smile. Finland gasped quietly when suddenly he was being spun around in a circle and America was spinning while chuckling happily.

"I wouldn't ever drop you on the ground, Finland." America said loudly and he fell down onto the ground with Finland on top of his body.

"Are you alright, America?" Finland asked in a slightly worried tone and he was straddling America's hips.

"Yep. Heh, It was fun. Spinning in a circle and then me falling down, but of course I wanted to have you on top of me." America answered honestly and he looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Finland smiled down at him and then gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"You are adorable." Finland commented softly and he had his hands loosely around America's wrists. His body was slowly rubbing on America's lower regions and he smiled to himself for it was nice having America all to himself.

"Mm, It feels really nice having you on top of me." America moaned lewdly and his hips buckled up towards Finland.

"It feels good to me for being able to make you feel good." Finland stated teasingly as he used one hand to loosely bound America's wrists together and then used his other hand to lift up the shirt revealing America's hard nipples. He heard the soft and needy moans of America, but Finland simply smiled and thoroughly teased him playfully while smiling innocently.

Finland took of his outfit and tossed it a few feet away, but then pulled off America's jeans and he watched as those legs parted. He couldn't look away from those lustful, needy, and eager blue eyes that America had at the moment, but then Finland placed his length between those eager legs and he slowly moved towards America's entrance.

"Finland, Please stop teasing me and give it to me." America moaned bluntly and then he felt Finland entering inside of him. Finland listened as America moaned, begged, and pleaded for more along with wanting him to go faster plus to be more rougher. His cheeks flushed and he enjoyed every single minute of it hearing America's voice along with being able to do this to America. To be honest he rather missed America a lot and there was a lot of catching up to do. After a few hours they decided it was best to stop and get some sleep.

"Finland, I missed you a lot." America muttered quietly and it felt nice being held by Finland.

"America, I thought about you the entire time." Finland whispered softly into his right ear and gently kissed it. "I missed you a lot too."

America smiled to himself and snuggled farther into Finland's arms. He felt really happy that Finland was back and at the fact Finland was with him not with anyone else.

'I love you.' America and Finland mentally thought. They both fell asleep in each other's arms and their sleep held no nightmares when together.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America was talking cheerfully to Finland, smiling brightly, and he was doing hand motions too.

"What do you think Russia is planning?" Finland asked suddenly and America blinked his eyes for a moment.

"Russia is more than likely planning on how to make everyone become one with him, but I won't let that happen." America replied calmly and then smiled brightly. "After all I'm a hero not a villain."

Finland smiled faintly, he looked at America, and received a big smile.

"In the end Russia will lose the Cold War." America commented happily and Finland hoped that will be the case. "After all the villains don't win in the end."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
